Dear SantaSTAY AWAY FROM OUR MOMMY!
by Neelloc12
Summary: This is a “I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus” kind of story. The Grissom twins witness Sara kissing “Santa”, and more, and decide the fat man must go down.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Grissom(damn it to infinity), or Sara, or anyone else at CSI, or even Santa. I do however own the characters of Keri and Gina. This story is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

Rating: T(but may be borderline M for ch. 1)

Summary: This is a "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" kind of story. The Grissom twins witness Sara kissing "Santa", and more, and decide the fat man must go down.

_**Chapter 1**_

_7:30 Friday Night, less then a week before Christmas._

"I look ridiculous in this thing." Grissom moaned.

"Oh you do not, you look adorable." Sara said as she helped Grissom adjust his fluffy white beard. Tonight was the lab's christmas party and a week earlier names were thrown into a hat to see who would be the lucky person to play Santa. Guess who was the lucky winner.

"Adorable?" he questioned back.

"Handsome? Debonair?....Sexy?" Sara finished with a seductive tone and a wink of her brow. Grissom arched his left brow and smirked.

"Well....maybe this won't be SO bad."

"Tell ya what Santa, if you're a good boy tonight we'll play some reindeer games when we get home." Sara said with a sly smirk.

"Oooo Santa likes the sound of that." Grissom replied as he pulled Sara in tight for a kiss.

Just as their lips touched, 6 yr. old Keri walked around the corner rubbing her sleepy eyes. She stopped short at the site and quickly ducked back around the corner.

"_NO!! That couldn't be....Santa?....kissing mommy? No way!! I must have been seeing things."_ she thought to herself as she rubbed her eyes again. _"Mommy said Santa was coming down from the North Pole early to check on kids and get last minute christmas wishes but he NEVER comes to our house till christmas eve. Besides, mommy loves daddy. She'd never kiss Santa."_

She had to look again. Slowly she peeked around the corner....no one...."_Nah, it couldn't have been. I must have been seeing things._"

She walked into the kitchen to find Sara washing dishes.

"Mommy?"

"What are you doing up baby?"

"I was thirsty, could I have a glass of milk?"

"Sure baby." Sara poured the glass and Keri gulped it down. "Thanks mommy....where's daddy?"

"He took Bruno out back for a potty break before we leave for the lab party. Mrs. Roberts will be over any minute to watch you girls while we're out. Now get back to bed ok?"

"Ok mommy, goodnight"

"Goodnight baby"

Keri climbed up the stairs and crawled back into bed, her twin sister Gina asleep in the other bed.

_3:36 a.m._

Gina sleepily opened her eyes, the urge to use the little girls room waking her from her sleep. She quietly slipped out of her bed and tip-toed towards the door so as not to wake Keri. She tip-toed down the hall, knowing her parents would be home now, asleep themselves, and not wanting to wake them either.

As she approached the bathroom she could hear noises coming from her parents' room farther down the hall.

"HO HO HO" she heard a deep voice say.

"_Santa?"_ It certainly didn't sound like her daddy's voice.

"You've been a naughty naughty girl Sara. Santa's gonna have to punish you." the deep voice said next.

"_WHAT?!!"_ Gina thought to herself as she scurried to her parents' bedroom door. The door was slightly ajar so she pushed it open just enough to peek her head in. Her eyes grew wide with the sight in front of her.

There on the bed, naked as a jaybird, was her mother. Her hands tied to the headboard behind her head. On top of her was Santa with his white hair, fluffy white beard, and red hat. The rest of him as naked as her mother. Gina thought her mother looked like she was in pain cause her eyes were closed, she had a funny look on her face, and she was moaning.

"_What is he doing to her? Why is he hitting her belly with his belly? and where's daddy?"_

Gina feared for her mother's safety.

"_I gotta stop him. I better get Keri, I can't stop him alone."_

As quietly as she could she returned the door to its original position, so as not to alert Santa to her presence, and rushed back to her room as quickly and as quietly as she could.

"KERI!! KERI!! WAKE UP!! SANTA'S HURTING MOMMY!!" Gina frantically spoke as she shook her sister.

"What? What?" Keri replied with a start, "What are you talking about?"

"It was awful. Santa's hitting mommy with his belly and he's got her tied to the bed and nekked. We gotta stop him!!"

"Where's daddy?" she asked as she hopped out of bed.

"I don't know, maybe he did something to him." Gina replied worriedly, "We gotta stop him." Gina grabbed Keri's hand and rushed back down the hall. As they got to the door they paused. Gina faced her sister and arched her brow the same way Grissom would.

Noises were no longer coming from the room.

"Oh No!! Maybe he killed mommy and left!!" Gina exclaimed wide-eyed.

Both girls quickly pushed the door open and rushed in. They looked towards the bed and sighed with relief. In the bed, with the covers wrapped around them, were their parents both safe and sound and asleep. Grissom holding Sara tightly to him.

"Where's Santa?" Keri asked.

"I don't know." Gina replied, "maybe daddy showed up and took care of him."

Out of the girls' sight in a chair rest a red suit. A white beard, white wig, and red hat laid on the floor next to the chair where it had landed after Grissom had removed and thrown them.

"Shhh" Keri whispered with her finger in front of her mouth. She fingered her sister to follow her back to their room. Once back in their room, Keri turned to face her sister.

"Ya know, I saw Santa kissing mommy earlier tonight. I thought I was just seeing things but I bet it was real now. I bet he's trying to steal mommy away from daddy. I bet he tried to beat her up after she refused to go with him but then daddy showed up and saved the daddy."

"What are we gonna do if he comes back? What if we see him in the city?" Gina asked.

Keri thought long and hard.

"Fat man's gotta go down."

_**TBC...**_

A/N: Could you just imagine all the therapy little Gina's gonna need when she gets older and realizes what she really saw? LOL. Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. This story will only be 3 chapters long. This story is for all my fellow members of the GrissomandSaraForeverLoveWiki. LONG LIVE GSR!!!! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)

~Neelloc12~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Rated: T

A/N: Thank you to all who have read the first chapter for your wonderful reviews. I love to hear that people are enjoying my story. Again this story is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. Now onto chapter 2, enjoy :)

_**Chapter 2**_

Next morning the girls walked into the kitchen yawning widely. After the "Santa" incident during the night, the girls spent the next 2 hrs. discussing what they should do if and when they saw the man in red again. After Gina had described to Keri in better detail Santa's "attack" on their mother, they had decided he seemed to want her pretty bad and would certainly try to steal her away from daddy again and they would have none of that.

Since they didn't know when and where they would see the fatman again(they refused to call him Santa anymore and resorted to calling him names like "fatman", "man in red", and "mommy stealer"), they decided they would just have to use some quick thinking(these are Sara and Grissom's children after all) and bring along a few items that were easy to carry and could be used anywhere like marbles and bubblegum.

"Morning BumbleBee" Sara called over her shoulder as she stood at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Mornin Mommy" replied Keri.

"Morning LadyBug"

"Mornin Mama" replied Gina.

"What's for breakfast?" both girls asked in unison.

"Funnyface pancakes"

"Yummm" the girls replied, smiling wide.

"And as a special treat..." Sara began as she squirted the whip cream onto the girls' pancakes, "we have Santa funny faces!!" she finished excitedly as she placed the plates in front of the girls.

The girls stared wide-eyed at their pancakes while Sara turned back to the stove to cook up a batch for Grissom. They looked at each other silently. After a moment their eyes narrowed as they looked back at their pancakes. They both raised their forks and fiercely pierced their pancakes, devouring their breakfast quickly, anxious to get that evil man off their plates and out of their sights.

Just as they were finishing their pancakes Grissom strolled into the kitchen.

"Morning girls"

"Morning daddy"

"Ready to go shopping at the mall? We gotta get presents for the gang."

"Ready!!" the girls exclaimed happily.

Presents had been exchanged at the lab party but it was for only one person each, part of a Secret Santa. Grissom and Sara had each received one of the lab rats for their Secret Santa. Now they wanted to get presents for the team, their extended "family".

"Morning Dear" Grissom said before kissing Sara on the lips.

"Ewww" the girls exclaimed at the show of emotion.

"Morning Honey" replied Sara smiling, handing him his plate.

"Why don't you girls go get dressed while daddy eats, then we'll get going."

"OK", with that the girls rushed out of the room and up the stairs.

10 mins. later everyone climbed into the car and headed off to the mall. The mall was the biggest in Vegas. It had 6 levels and was a mile long. They had been at the mall for 2 hrs. and everything was going great. Along with the presents Sara and Grissom were getting for the gang, Keri and Gina wanted to get presents together for the gang too(paid for by their parents of course).

They took their time in each store and carefully looked for the perfect present. They had picked out a pair of cowboy boots for Uncle Nick, a snowflake necklace for Aunt Catherine, and a new fishing pole for Grampa Jim.

They were on their way to the video store, the girls wanted to get the complete Indiana Jones movie set for Uncle Greg, when they spotted him....the fat man, the man in red.

They froze in place, causing Grissom and Sara to nearly bump into them.

"Whoa girls, what's with the sudden stop?" asked Grissom.

Sara saw where their eyes were gazing, then leaned towards Grissom whispering "I think he may be the reason.", pointing at Santa.

"Its....HIM" Keri said, trying not to let the venom show in her voice and pretending to sound excited.

"We told you he'd be here to get last minute gift ideas from kids. You girls want to go see him?" Grissom asked.

The girls looked at each other and smiled slyly. Now was the moment they had prepared for.

"Yes please" they responded, looking up at their dad.

Grissom and Sara lead the girls over to the line.

"You girls wait here for your turn and daddy and I will stand right over here at the side ok?" Sara ordered.

"OK Mommy" Gina answered.

As soon as they were out of earshot Gina turned to Keri.

"So what do you think we should do?"

Keri thought for a moment.

"Bubblegum. We'll blow big bubbles and get it all over his beard. He'll be picking it out for weeks and won't be able to come get mommy on Christmas eve." she answered.

They got out their gum, unwrapped the pieces, and popped it into their mouths.

5 mins. later it was their turn.

"Why hello there little girls, have you been good this year?"

"Yes"

"And what can I bring you for Christmas this year?"

The girls rambled off a few things just to waste time.

"Hey Sa....Hey look what we can do" Keri said, almost calling him Santa. She nodded at Gina and both girls began to blow their bubbles bigger and bigger.

"GRISS!! Where did the girls get the gum?!!" Sara asked anxiously.

"They must have brought it from home."

"Well go get it away from them befor...."

POP!!

"Too late" Grissom lightly chuckled as Sara burried her head in his shoulder when the pop sounded, afraid to see the damage.

Sara slowly turned her head and grimaced at the sight.

"Oh no, we're SOOO sorry. We didn't mean to get it all over your beard." Keri said in a fake apologetic tone.

"Yeah, I guess it's gonna take you WEEKS to get that out." Gina added.

At that moment Sara and Grissom rushed up to the trio.

"I am so so sorry Santa." Sara said as she took the girls by their hands and pulled them off Santa, bringing them to her sides.

"That's quite alright ma'am. It's actually not the first time its happened" the mall Santa began, "I have a secret remedy for this situation."

While Sara and the mall Santa spoke, the girls leaned back behind her and winked at each other.

Mission accomplished....or so they thought.

"Well girls" Grissom began after they left the sticky Santa behind, "It's almost lunchtime. Why don't we go to the food court and get something to eat."

"YAY!!" the girls shouted, they felt like celebrating their victory.

They took the glass elevator down to the basement floor and the girls decided they wanted pizza and soda. The girls munched away and chattered happily about the gifts they got for the gang so far.

"OK girls, ready to get back to shopping?" asked Grissom.

"Yup."

"Yup." each girl said before taking one last sip of their sodas.

Well let's throw out our trash and get going." said Grissom.

As they gathered their stuff together, Gina noticed Keri was staring at something.

"What is it?"

"It's HIM!! He's back!!" Keri whispered in Gina's ear.

"WHAT?!!" Gina whispered back.

She looked at where Keri was staring. Sure enough there sat another mall Santa, having his lunch.

"I thought we took care of him? How'd he get all that gum out so fast?" Gina asked.

"I don't know but we'll fix his caba....cabow....we'll fix his train bottom this time."

"Come on girls, what's the hold up?"

"Coming Mommy!!" Keri yelled.

"I know what we should do." Gina said. She whispered her idea to Keri who chuckled.

"Cool."

The girls took their trays and headed towards their parents who were at the trash barrel....right behind the Santa's chair.

"OOOPS!!" Gina yelled as she pretended to trip, sending her half-filled soda all over the back of Santa's neck.

"YOWWWW!!!!" the man yelped, jumping to his feet.

Just as he turned around to see where the cold beverage and ice came from, Keri pretended to trip over the same spot, "OOOPS!!", sending her soda flying all over the man's chest.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Sara said as she took some napkins and tried to help dry the man off.

"Girls you should be more careful where you walk." added Grissom as he try to help Sara.

"It's alright folks, accidents happen. I'll just go change." said Santa as he politely pushed their hands away and began to walk forward.

"WHOAAAA!!" he yelled as he stepped on the marble, feet flying up in the air, and landing on his back in a sticky mess. No one but Gina had seen Keri kneel down and place some marbles on the floor in front of the man.

"Oh my god, are you alright sir?" exclaimed Grissom as he bent over to help the man up.

"Yeah Yeah, I'll be fine." he replied as he began to hobble away.

"WAIT!! You forgot your hat!!" yelled Keri.

Both girls ran to catch up to the man.

"Thank you girls." he said, reaching for his hat.

As he took the hat, Keri leaned towards the man.

"Now stay away from our mommy." she said firmly. Gina nodding her head sharply in agreement.

The man looked at them bewildered for a second before turning back around and hobbling away, wondering what in the world the little girls were talking about.

The girls smiled at each other slyly.

"Bet that's the last we see of him." Gina said.

"Yup, bye bye fatman" Keri replied.

_**TBC...**_

A/N: Those poor Santas huh? So, do you think we've seen the last of the fatman? I have a busy day tomorrow(work followed immediately by family xmas) so I may not get to post chapter 3 tomorrow. For anyone who doesn't know what a funnyface pancake is it's a pancake with a smiley face drawn on it with whip cream or cool whip. My mother always did them on chocolate chip pancakes. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I appreciate any reviews :).

~Neelloc12~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as before, I STILL don't own Grissom :(, I also don't own the Salvation Army store, the restaurant Friendly's (but I do love their peppermint stick ice cream :) )and I don't own McDonald's either, (but they do have great Cinnamon Melts :))

Rated: T

A/N: Thank you to all who have read and left a review. I apologize for the delay in this chapter but life kept getting in the way all week. Hope everyone had a nice Christmas. As always this story is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. Now onto the conclusion of the story, enjoy :).

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chapter 3**_

**_._**

**_._**

After the second Santa incident, Grissom and Sara took the girls and went back to finish their shopping. They went to the video store as planned and got the box set they wanted for Uncle Greg.

That left just Uncle Warrick. They knew he liked to play his guitar a lot, he even said he'd teach the girls someday if they wanted, so they thought maybe they should get him something from the music store. They looked up and down the aisles.

"Pic" Sara said.

"That's what we're doing mommy. Picking something for Uncle Rick" Gina said.

"No that's what its called, a pic. Uncle Rick uses it to play his guitar with. He's always losing it. You can get him another one." Sara suggested.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. It sounded good to them. They selected a package of 3 different colored pics and a package of guitar strings.

"Well that looks like everyone. What should we do now?" asked Grissom as they walked out of the store.

"Hmmm" the girls thought in unison.

"How bout an ice cream at Friendly's?" suggested Grissom.

"OK" the girls replied smiling.

They got their ice cream from the restaurant on the 5th level and went to sit at a table overlooking the center of the mall.

Gina was in mid-lick when she spotted him. Down on the 3rd level was the man in red....again. Gina gently nudged Keri's leg under the table with her's and slightly nodded her head towards the railing, silently telling Keri to look over the side.

Keri looked at her a little confused as she turned her head to figure out what she wanted her to look at. It didn't take long for her to figure it out. The fat man was obviously a tough cookie to crumble but they weren't about to give up.

"So is there anything else you girls want to do before we go? Or are you ready to head home? asked Sara.

"Can we play in the pig pen for awhile?" Keri asked.

This time it was Gina's turn to be confused. What about the fatman? Was her sister giving up after all?

"Sure, is that ok with you Gina?" asked Grissom.

"Uhhh, sure." she replied.

The pig pen was a children's play area made up of connecting tubes and slides with tons of plastic balls covering the sunken floor, like what you'd find outside a McDonald's restaurant but this one was a lot bigger....and just a short distance away from Santa on the 3rd level.

Since the mall was so big they had more then one Santa greeting the children. As far as children were concerned, if they saw more then one of the Santas, they just figured he moved location. Even if it had only been 5 or 10 mins.. They knew he was magical and assumed he had a magical way of moving around.

When they got to the play area the girls took off their shoes, as the rules required, hopped into the ball bin and headed for one of the tube tunnel entrances.

"I thought we were gonna get rid of the fatman? Gina asked inside the tube.

"We are. I got an idea." Keri replied before explaining her latest idea.

In order for her plan to work their parents had to be kept distracted while she snuck off for a sneak attack on the fatman.

"OK ready?"

"Ready. You be careful."

"I will. I'll be as quick as I can."

Keri then scurried off through the tubes and snuck out a back tunnel. She checked to make sure her parents weren't looking before heading towards Santa.

The plan was while Keri took care of the man in red, Gina would pretend to be both girls. Connecting the tubes together were square boxes with holes on the sides big enough for a kid to stick their head and neck out but not their whole body. Gina would stick her head out these holes to say hi to their mom and dad as herself and Keri.

Sara always began to worry if she didn't see the girls after a few mins., she had heard about an attempted abduction from a play area and worried ever since about her girls while at one, and she would call to the girls just to keep tabs on them. Even with both her and Grissom watching the girls she knew they couldn't see them all the time, especially when they were crawling through the tubes.

It didn't take long for Keri to get to Santa since he was so close to the play area. There were so many people in the mall, chatting with each other and shopping, that no one noticed a little girl wandering around alone and in her stocking feet.

Keri walked at a distance around to the back of Santa's giant chair. It was so big Keri could stand behind it and not be seen.

She snuck up behind the chair, checked around to make sure no one was looking, and crawled under. She carefully lifted up the front flap slightly and peeked out. There were many parents with their children but just like the shoppers, they were too preoccupied to notice the little movement below the chair.

As the happy parents and children stared at Santa and the current child sitting on his lap, Keri carefully stuck her hands out, untied Santa's laces, and then tied them together before pulling her hands back in.

She smiled proudly to herself as she crawled out the back of the chair and headed back to the pig pen. "That oughta take care of him this time."

While Keri was gone Gina had to pretend to be her sister twice. Each time she would stick her head out far enough to show her shirt collar when she was herself, but only her head when being Keri since both girls had on different shirts.

"Gina?" Sara called.

"Hi Mama" Gina called out as she stuck her head out the hole.

"Keri?"

Gina quickly crawled through the tube and went down one level before sticking her head out a hole.

"Hi Mommy, Hi Daddy" she called out before ducking back in.

"_I hope Keri gets back here soon."_ she thought to herself.

As if on cue Keri reappeared in the tube.

"How'd it go?"

"Great. No one saw me. They were too busy looking at the fatman. Let's go up top. I bet we can see him from there."

The girls made their way to the top of the tower and sure enough they could see Santa from there. They got there just in time to see an elf put up a sign at the beginning of the line, signaling Santa's break, then walking over to Santa to let him know.

They watched in anticipation as Santa stood up, took one step, and fell forward onto the ground. The girls giggled as the elf knelt down to untie the knot while Santa scratched his head in confusion.

"Come on girls, time to go home!! Keri!! Gina!!" Grissom hollered.

"Coming Daddy!!" they both yelled as they began to descend the tower, confidant they had taught the fatman a lesson this time.

"Oh shoot" Sara suddenly exclaimed halfway home.

"What?" Grissom asked.

"We forgot to pick up some construction paper. Remember the girls wanted to make Christmas cards for the gang."

"OK we'll just stop at the drug store near home."

They spent 10 mins. in the store as the girls debated what colors they wanted. They came out of the store giggling from a joke Grissom had just told but suddenly stopped when they saw Santa in front of the Salvation Army store, jingling a bell next to a red bucket on a chain hanging from a stand.

"Where did he come from?" Keri asked.

"He must have set up while we were inside" Sara replied.

Gina noticed the line of puddles in front of the sidewalk, it had rained during the morning, and nudged Keri in the side. She looked her in the eyes, looked at the puddles, then looked back at her as they walked. Keri looked down, then back at her with a smile as she understood her sister's devious idea.

They began to skip along the sidewalk, jumping on and off into the puddles, splashing water everywhere.

"Ready?" whispered Keri behind her.

"Ready."

Together they took a big leap off the sidewalk into the puddle right by Santa.

_**Splash!!**_

Water sprayed all over Santa's suit.

"GIRLS!!" Sara hollered, "You need to watch where you're going. Look what you did to Santa?"

"Sorry" They said to the man, not feeling the least bit sorry.

"Its alright Ma'am. Kids get carried away with their fun sometimes." The Salvation Army Santa said, "I've got an extra suit inside anyways."

The girls frowned at each other. This was not turning out as planned.

"We've tried everything. What else can we do?" Gina asked as she and Keri made their cards in the kitchen that night. They made snowmen, reindeer, and Christmas trees but NO Santas. Sara and Grissom were in the living room watching t.v. as the girls worked on their cards.

"Hmmm, I know. We'll get Grampa Jim to arrest him. We tell him what the fatman did and have him put out an ABC on him." Keri replied.

"Cool" said Gina.

.

_**Next evening at the lab, 30 mins. before shift**_

.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" Yelled the girls as they walked into the lab, their parents right behind them.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" The gang yelled back.

"We brought presents!!" Gina exclaimed happily.

"WOW!! Cool!!" Yelled Greg, "too bad we didn't get you girls anything."

The girls frowned slightly, trying to hide their disappointment.

"GREG!!" Yelled everyone, Catherine smacking him in the arm.

"I'm kidding!! I'm kidding!!" he said as he got up and pulled out the bag of presents hidden behind the couch.

"Where's Grampa Jim?" asked Keri.

"He got called out on an armed robbery. Told us to open presents without him. He'll be back as soon as he can." answered Warrick.

"Well let's get started then." said Greg.

Presents were passed out and everyone opened their gifts. Greg looked like a little kid on Christmas morning as he sat on the floor with the girls, opening his gifts with the same enthusiasm as the girls.

20 mins. later Brass walked into the breakroom.

"Phew, what a night. And its only beginning." he said as he plopped down in a chair.

"What happened Jim?" asked Grissom.

"Well Santa decided to rob a jewelry store with a rifle. He's getting processed right now." he replied.

"JIM!!" everyone yelled.

At first he was confused then realized what they were getting upset at him for.

"Oh I'm sorry girls."

"It's ok Grampa, we were gonna ask you to put an ABC on him and arrest him anyways." Keri said.

"You were?" he asked confused.

Everyone in the room looked at each other in confusion.

"Yeah, he attacked mommy Friday night."

"What? Someone attacked you honey? Why didn't you say anything?" asked Grissom with concern, everyone else looking at her worriedly.

"No No, I wasn't attacked." Sara replied, still as confused as everyone else over the sudden turn of events.

"Its OK Mommy, Grampa got him. You don't have to be afraid. I saw him attack you." Gina said.

"You did?" asked Catherine.

"Yeah I did."

Gina proceeded to tell everyone about getting up to use the bathroom when she heard Santa in their parents' bedroom. Grissom's eyes grew wide while Sara buried her head into his neck, each too embarrassed to speak as they realized they'd been caught that night.

The gang fought hard not to laugh or even smirk. They all took a glance at Sara and Grissom as Gina spoke about that night, seeing Santa naked, and what he did to Sara. Watching the two getting redder and redder with every detail.

"Well look at the time. The gang has to get to work and its way past your bedtime girls. We gotta go." Sara finally spoke as she began to put the girls' jackets on them and gather their presents.

"Uh yeah, we'll see you guys tomorrow night for shift." Grissom added, still bright red in the face.

"Thank you for catching that bad man Grampa." Keri said.

"Yeah thank you Grampa." add Gina as Grissom and Sara began to usher them to the doorway.

"Hey Girls" Jim began, the four pausing at the door and turning back to face everyone, "Just so you know, that wasn't the real Santa you saw."

"It wasn't?" they both asked.

"Yeah it was your d..OWW!!" replied Greg, getting elbowed by Catherine before he could say anymore.

"Who was it?" asked Gina.

"It was....one of his helpers gone bad." said Nick.

"Yeah, he was probably just trying to make Santa look bad." added Warrick.

"Really? You mean Santa didn't really attack Mommy?" asked Keri.

"No, Santa didn't attack your mommy. Santa is a good man. He would never do anything like that." said Jim.

"Oh" said Keri as she and Gina hung their heads sheepishly.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"Well...." began Keri.

She and Gina confessed to the things they had done to Santa.

"You mean you girls did those things to Santa on purpose?" asked Sara shocked.

"Yeah" they both answered, hanging their heads.

"We'll discuss this later at home, let's go." said Sara as she ushered the girls into the hall.

"Goodnight guys" Grissom said as he waved to everyone.

"HO HO OWWW!!" exclaimed Greg as Catherine smacked him upside the head. Grissom gave Greg a look before following his family.

Halfway down the hall Grissom leaned towards Sara and whispered,

"Does this mean we can't play reindeer games anymore?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No, it means make sure the stupid door is shut and locked from now on." Sara replied as she playfully smacked Grissom in the arm.

"OWW"

.

.

_**The End**_

A/N: Couldn't you just picture Grissom and Sara trying to rush the girls out of the room after a situation like that? LOL. Or how bout Greg saying the things he did, or almost did, and getting smacked by Catherine? Well I hope you all enjoyed the end of the story. Again I apologize for the delay. I am contemplating a little epilogue to the story. I have loved all the reviews I've received and hope to see some more. I love hearing how much people have loved it.

~Neelloc12~


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Same as before, still don't own Grissom(damn slavery laws lol).

Rating: T

A/N: Thank you all who have read and reviewed my story. I have loved reading them and so glad people enjoyed my story. Sorry for the delay again for the epilogue(I had originally wanted to release by New Year's Day) but you know how real life can keep getting in the way. As always this story is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. Now for the epilogue. I hope you enjoy it.

.

.

.

_**Epilogue**_

**7:30a.m., December 2012, 4 yrs. Later**

"Come on kids, let's go to daddy's office and see if he's ready to go. You've got to school in an hour." Sara said as she lead 10 yr. old twins Keri and Gina, and their 3 yr. old brother Kris(the girls had been told in March on their 7th birthday they were gonna be big sisters and that Mommy wasn't gonna work anymore.) down the lab hallway.

"Hi honey, you ready to go?"

Grissom looked up from his mound of paperwork and smiled at his family.

"Almost. Just gotta sign off on this last case and then we have to go to the breakroom for the Santa drawing." Grissom replied, groaning out the last part.

5 mins. later the family walked into the breakroom where everyone, including Doc. Robbins, Dave, Brass, and the lab rats waited.

"Alright, lets get this over with." Grissom moaned as he carried Kris in his arms.

"We gotta wait for Ecklie. He'll be here in a sec." Stated Catherine.

"Hey mini-Griss, gimmie 5" Greg said as he held his hand up for the 3 yr. Old to slap. While the girls took after their mother, Kris was a little clone of Grissom when he was 3 and his mother had the picture to prove it.

"Hope he doesn't take too long, the girls have school soon." Sara said.

"Man look how big you've gotten. I haven't seen you in ages." Nick said to Kris.

The girls chuckled as they rolled their eyes.

"Uncle Nick, you just saw him 3 months ago at his birthday party." Keri reminded him.

"Hey little man, whose that?" Grissom asked his son as they waited for Ecklie.

"Gampa Jim."

"Good and whose that?" he asked pointing to Catherine.

"Auntie Cat"

"And him?"

"Unca Geg"

Just then Ecklie strolled into the room.

"Icky!!" Kris shouted as he pointed to the bald man.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing, but the laughter was short lived as Ecklie silenced them all with a glare.

"That's right Kris, that's Icky" Grissom said as he smirked proudly at Ecklie.

"HA HA Gil, you taught him that on purpose didn't you."

"Nope, that's all him." Grissom replied, still smirking proudly over his son's accurate assessment of Ecklie.

"Alright time to draw the lucky winner" Greg announced as he stuck his hand in the hat and dug around to mix up the papers, "and the lucky winner is...."

Greg pulled out the folded paper, read the name, and turned towards Grissom with a sly smile.

"How would you like decomps for a year Greg?" Grissom asked, knowing the name on the paper. Greg's eyes went wide with fear. Sara took the paper and held it up for everyone to see.

"Sorry bugman, you're it." she smiled.

Sara then took the hat and beard out of the bag of Santa gear sitting on the table and stuck them on Grissom.

"Still adorable." Sara smiled at her husband.

Both girls had a shudder of deja vu as they looked at their father in the hat and beard. Why did they feel like they've seen this sight before?

"Hey Sara, check it out" Greg said as he pointed at the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, "you know the rules."

Sara looked up at the mistletoe, then smiled at Grissom.

"Well rules are rules" she said as she leaned in for a quick kiss. At that moment Keri had an image pop in her head. It was only a second but she could have sworn she'd seen a similar moment like this before except it was in their living room.

Grissom blushed as the gang whooped and hollered.

"Alright, alright. Time to get the girls to school." Grissom said as he removed the beard but forgot the hat, "I just need to stop by the locker room to change my shirt first. See ya later guys." he finished as he lead his family out of the room.

When they got to the locker room Grissom passed Kris to Sara so he could open his locker and get out a clean shirt. The girls sat on the bench while their father unbuttoned his shirt, the Santa hat still forgotten on his head, with his back to his family.

As he removed his shirt and exposed his bareback, Gina had an image pop through her head. Like with Keri it was only a second but in that moment she saw an image of a bareback, a Santa hat, a headboard to a bed, and a mirror above it with 2 blue dots in it.

She didn't know what the image was of but it felt familiar.

"OK, let's get this boat on the road." Grissom said.

"Daddy, boats don't go on roads and its SHOW on the road." Keri corrected him giggling.

"Oh that's right" Grissom replied, pretending to smack himself in the forehead, "Sorry, long night. Thank you BumbleBee."

Both girls giggled. They knew their daddy was only kidding, after all he IS the smartest men in the whole wide world, and that he liked to pretend to mess up sayings.

Sara drove the family's blue Escape to the school. Grissom sat in the passenger seat, his eyes starting to droop from the long shift, while the kids were in the back seat of course with Kris sitting between the girls in his car sleep fast asleep.

20 mins. later Sara pulled the car up in front of the school.

"OK girls, daddy and I have an appointment with Dr. Petersen at 2 o'clock this afternoon. We should be here in time to pick you up at 3 but just in case we're not here, I want you two too stay put, no wandering off. You understand me?"

"Yes Mommy" they replied in unison.

"Good, I'll call the school if we're running late but I think we'll make it. Have a good day girls."

"Bye Mommy" they chirped.

"Bye BumbleBee, Bye LadyBug." Grissom waved yawning.

"Bye Daddy" they waved back as they turned towards the school.

"Why are they going back to him?" Keri wandered as they walked into the school, "they haven't gone to him since Kris was born."

"I don't know. Maybe they just can't make up their minds which doctor they like better, or maybe when you get old you need 2 doctors?" Gina answered.

**2:15p.m.**

"OK kids, listen up" announced their teacher Mr. Laakso, "Little change in plans for this afternoon. In 10 mins. you'll be going down to the cafeteria for a health class with the nurse.

"Ohhhh." the class moaned.

The class finished up their work and headed down to the cafeteria.

"Good afternoon kids." Mrs. Cameron, the school nurse, greeted them warmly.

The class mumbled back their greetings as they took their seats on the table benches.

"Now I know you're about to go on Christmas break but this afternoon we're gonna go over some topics that'll we'll discuss in greater detail once a week, for 6 weeks after break." Mrs. Cameron began as she paced back and forth in front of the class.

"We'll be going over the differences between boys and girls, all the way from birth of a baby. We'll be using the slide projector today so if someone could hit the lights we'll get started."

One of the boys closest to the light switches got up and hit the lights.

"Thank you" the nurse said to the boy who simply nodded in response.

The slides were of outline drawings of people ranging from babies to adults, showing the changes in boys and girls as they age. Being children of former and current CSIs, the girls couldn't help but think they looked like chalk outlines at a crime scene.

Everything was going fine as the nurse showed and discussed the slides of babies to teenagers. When she got to the slides of adults, Gina couldn't help but think they looked like naked faceless people cause the outter body drawings of the man and woman did show parts of the outter body even though they were just drawings and not pictures of real people. Gina glanced off to the side and happened to spot a Santa head made out of construction paper on the wall.

The image of the naked Santa reappeared in her mind. This time the image was a little clearer and she could see her mother tied to the headboard. She realized it was a memory of the infamous weekend 4 yrs. ago. Somehow she and Keri had been able to bury those moments deep in their brains. No one in the lab had forgotten though and would tease Grissom and Sara every year, usually Greg.

Just like before Gina could see 2 blue dots in the mirror but the image was still too fuzzy to make out what they were. Gina shook her head to get rid of the image and pay attention to the nurse's discussion and the slides.

Mrs. Cameron began the brief discussion of human reproduction and the image returned. Gina clenched her eyes shut but the image refused to go away. Again she saw the blue dots but she noticed something different about them. She focused her mind on that part of the image.

"_Those aren't blue dots, they look like....eyes, blue eyes."_ Gina thought to herself. The familiar feeling began to wash over her again as the blue eyes reflected in the mirror.

Suddenly another image appeared in her mind. This time it was of her father's smiling face and his piercing blue eyes. The same eyes reflected in the mirror.

Gina's eyes popped open wide as pieces of the puzzle all came together and she paled slightly.

Gina shook her head one last time and the images finally left her. She forced herself to pay attention to the nurse again as she mentioned the gestation time for a human pregnancy.

5 mins. later the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"OK kids, looks like that's it for today. Have a nice Christmas break and we'll go back to the beginning and discuss the topics in greater detail."

Keri and Gina left the cafeteria silently together. As soon as they had distanced themselves from the other students, Gina exploded.

"EWWW!! EWWW!! OH GROSS!!, EWWW!! EWWW!!" Gina danced around, shaking her hands in front of her like she was shaking her hands dry, with her eyes closed tight.

"Yeah that was gross wasn't it." Keri said.

"No not that. I just had my brain polluted with the scariest image EVER."

"What?" she asked Gina with her brow arched in typical Grissom fashion.

"Remember 4 yrs. ago when we thought Santa's evil elf had attacked Mommy to make Santa look bad?"

Keri thought for a moment as the dorment memories of what they did to "Santa" resurfaced.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I just realized that WASN'T Santa's elf, and he WASN'T hurting Mommy." Gina continued.

"Who was it?"

"It was DADDY, and they were doing....IT" Gina answered.

Keri's eyes grew wide.

"OH GROSS!! NO WAY!! OH EWWW!! NASTY!! Keri exclaimed in disgust, her face looking like she just tasted something awful.

The girls began walking to the main doors when Gina froze.

"What?" asked Keri.

"How long did the nurse say it took till a baby was born?"

"Nine" Keri answered.

"And how long has it been since Kris's birthday?"

"3 months" Keri answered again.

Gina did the math in her head and her eyes grew wide once more.

"OH EWWW!! EWWW!! MEGA GROSS!! EWWW!! EWWW!!" Gina exclaimed as she did her dance again.

"What? What? What is it this time?"

"That means I saw Mommy and Daddy make our brother." She answered, looking like she just tasted something sour, "At least you didn't have to see a scarey sight like that." Gina finished.

"Wanna bet?"

"NO!! You didn't!!"

"Yeah I did."

"When?"

"Well I didn't know it till now but it was 3 mos. ago, a week before Kris's birthday." Keri began as they started walking towards the doors again.

"I had wanted to ask Mommy a question and there they were. They didn't see me. I quickly left. I thought they were just wrestling naked."

Both girls shuttered at their individual memories.

"I'm gonna scrub my brain with a toothbrush and then I'm so becoming a nun." Gina stated.

"Me too." Keri agreed.

"Hey girls, how was your day?" Sara asked as the girls climbed in the backseat, Kris sitting happily in his carseat and playing with a toy bug.

"Fine." both girls answered. They were not about to tell them about the health class or their memories.

"How was the doctor appointment?" Keri asked, changing the subject.

Sara and Grissom smiled at each other.

"We'll tell you at home." Grissom answered as Sara pulled away from the curb.

"No, tell us now, please?" Keri asked.

"Well...." Sara began.

.

.

_**The End**_

A/N: Well there ya go folks. I hope you enjoyed the traumatization the girls suffered when they realized how they got put on this earth LOL. I don't remember how much they taught us in 5th grade but I do remember them going over the differences and changes young boys and girls go through. Can't remember anything else. Maybe cause my mother happened to be the school nurse and I was probably more concerned with the fact my own mother was there while we were watching the video on the projection screen. Wouldn't you be? I also don't know if 10 yr. olds know how long it takes for my baby but in my story none of them knew. Again I've appreciated receiving reviews and have enjoyed reading them all. I hope you'll leave one more for the epilogue and thanks for reading along.


End file.
